Random Encounters
Random Encounters are a category of encounters that are not tied to any particular place or event in the game, and can occur any time the player enters an urban-type hex. They are utterly unpredictable, offer no warnings, and often catch new or unprepared players unaware. They can have quite unexpected results (depending on options selected in the encounter), and can either cause the player to receive a positive boon of some sort, make little impact at all, or may also be detrimental in nature, sometimes even to the player's ultimate demise. It is therefore advisable to exercise caution when these encounters present themselves, as even a small misunderstanding in their descriptions can make a huge difference in their outcomes. (When adding new encounters, please refer to the guidelines posted on the talk page attached to this one. This caveat shall be removed when all possible encounters in the game have been catalogued.) The Abandoned Car Player finds an abandoned car with a sleeping bag. 1) Leave. 2) Throw something. 3) Take sleeping bag. 4) Use tracking ability. The Arcade Player finds an arcade, now occupied by Blue Frogs, and a man hanging, but not dead. 1) Cut him down. 2) Put him out of his misery. 3) Leave him dangling. 4) Frisk the corpses. Baby Back Ribs Player finds three bandits roasting a small corpse in a bank lobby, and holding a woman and her baby captive. 1) Pay any price. 2) Buy the woman's freedom. 3) Try a new culinary experience. 4) Offer to prepare the meat. The Blue Frog Priest Player finds a Blue Frog Priest in a church, ready to launch into a sermon. 1) Listen. And donate. 2) Offer help only. 3) Leave. 4) Loot the church. Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Title summary 1) . 2) . 3) . 4) . Canned Salmon The Correctional Facility Dangling Enclaver: In an ideal world, you could help everybody that needed it. Like this guy. An enclaver, hanging by one hand from part of a balcony, here on the fourth floor. A group of them were out there when it gave way. He's all that's left. Shouting that he can't hold on for much longer. Glancing out the empty frame of a sliding glass door, you notice that you aren't the only person who's listening to all the noise. Rubble scum are pouring into the foyer down below. There isn't much time. You bet they missed the pile of broken bodies, including that backpack, in the mess. But what about Mr. Death Grip here? The Dealer: A skinny, shadowy figure calls out to you from a doorway as you walk past, demanding something to eat. His bare arms are covered in track marks. Whatever he's on, it isn't good. Dealers. Selling homemade hooch and dubious drugs to all comers. He's not the first that you've run into today. Seedy, skinny and sick, the lot of them. That's what happens when you partake of your own goods. Hunching your shoulders, you keep moving. "Hey,man,if you won't help me, how about my kid? He's real hungry."Turning, you see a sickly young boy peeking out from behind the dealer's legs. The Dealer 2--- Another dealer. This one hasn't got any sick kids. The last one was slight, but wiry. Gave you the heebie jeebies. Dealer 3---- Dealers. Nothing but trouble. When you see this one collapse halfway through his spiel, you don't give it another thought, and leave. Let him die where he lies, blood oozing from his nostrils. * The DMC Tourist: '''Player enters a hex with buildings. A chubby man runs up to you demanding that you help him because he was the only survivor of a tour. You can strip him of his goods, tell him what way to go, leave him, or give him supplies. He gets angry is you give him direction. You are rewarded with cloths and several other items if you strip him. (It is believed that encountering this event is a prerequisite to get the other tourist event) * '''The DMC tourist 2: '''Player enters a hex with buildings. You come across a DMC tourist like before. He appears to have an abundance of good loot on him, however he is struggling in some water. Player can leave him, help him, or trick him. Tricking him rewards you with some high value items. * '''The DMC tourist 3: Player enters a hex with buildings. A 3rd fat man, limping and with a head wound, runs up to you and asks you to guide him. Player can give him directions, tell him to wait, lead him to the cannibals, or break his knees and sell him to cannibals. The first 2 choices end the encounter. The 3rd ends with the man accidently falling down a manhole, breaking bones and player leaving him for dead. The 4th ends with the player returning to the wounded man after not being able to find cannibals, the fat man is gone and a loud bang is heard, the player is then slightly injured. * Dog's Den: The Gas Station * The Limo: Player will see thugs guarding a limo. They will drag the player into it. Inside is a woman giving birth. The player can either help or not. A character without medicine was able to help the woman and leave unmolested, but further testing is needed. Heroic Stranger: They've cornered you. Some lucky gangers managed to back you into a dead-end alley. They're closing in, smelling blood in the water. The future's looking pretty grim. But then somebody shows up. And he's packing. The gangers hesitate. A the stranger holds them up, you duck into the door he appears from. Then, just as suddenly, the situation shifts. The gangers are no longer scared. Why? They split up, and move in fast. You watch the stranger cock the weapon and aim, but the nearest ganger just keeps coming, unperturbed. Maybe they're calling his bluff? Choices:Help the man, leave the door open,slam the door, jam the door. Infected Dying Man:'The man's skin is covered in red, weeping pustules. The fever is tearing into him. Lying on a stinking mattress, shivering, delirious.He's gaunt. Malnourished. His body unable to resist the disease that,s consuming him. The flesh on his bare feet is torn and rotten. Oozing ulcers dot his lower legs.It's clear that he's been abandoned. Might explain that bottle of water you stumbled across. Nobody wants to be near a dying man, especially an infected one.Player gets the options to mercy kill, leave the man with the bottle, leave or collect infectious puss. 'Injured Dog: The whimpering tells you that this dog is hurting bad. It limped up behind you when it sat down for a rest. Now it won't leave.Cute dog though. The Parking Lot: This is one huge parking lot. Dead cars, buses, and trucks are jumbled all over. Most of them have been stripped of anything useful. A few serve as shelter to locals. You're caught crossing the lot when the slavers arrive. Sweeping through the lot, they know there's bound to be people hiding amongst the rusted metal hulks. You stay low, and retreat back to the where the biggest concentration of vehicles are. You see a family huddled in the back of a bus, unaware of the danger. There are enough hulks between you and the slavers to offer meager concealment all the way to the remains of the shopping mall. You could make it, maybe , but you'd need a distraction. The Pimp The Pimp 2 The Ronin: Part 1: '''Player comes across a Ronin with an injured foot. He holds his gun at waist level and is pointing it at you. Options are to heal his foot, throw him a discarded shoe and walk away, roll dodge away, or kill him and take his stuff. Healing his foot will reward you with 2 "Gelli Bears". (It is believed that encountering this event is a prerequisite to '''The Ronin Part 2 event) The Ronin: Part 2: 'Player enters a hex containing a Ruin. Again the player encounters the Ronin with the injured foot. (It is believed that '''The Ronin Part 1 '''encounter is a prerequisite to this event.) 'The Sewer: Player enters a hex with the rubble of a ruined city. You watch three Enclavers climb a sewer manhole, one by one. None climb back out, and each is visibly distressed before entering. There are two left now, and they're agitated. You peer down into the sewer. The three Enclavers who climbed down are lying at the bottom of the ladder , unconscious, or worse. Your nose wrinkles in disgust. Rotten egg smell. The options are to Climb down and check on the enclavers, convince the remaining Enclavers to slide the cover back in place, tell them the gas is dissipating and to try in a few minutes, or you can trick them into abandoning their packs and trying saving the fallen Enclavers. Tricking them will result in being hit by a crowbar. Convincing them to slide the cover back into place, their friends are done for, results in them agreeing and moving on, but not before they give the player some of the dead Enclaver's food. (other option results needed) The Shopping Mall: This is a very dangerous event and 2 out of the 4 choices given would lead to the players death. You've been looking, still no obvious sounds nor signs or movement. It's unnerving. This cavernous shopping mall just doesn't feel right. You spot some sleeping enclavers. Plus a couple of extra standing guard. But that isn't what's making you uneasy.There's something here. Something else. It's too dark to see it but you get the sense the enclavers are being stalked. You've been out in the wastelands long enough to know that enclavers aren't long for this world, anyway. You could probably slip away when it hits them. But should you? The Tank: A tank. Long since out of juice. Hexagonal holes here and there give away the adaptive camouflage, pried off by enterprising tinkerers. Nobody's bothered to collect the inert hulk. But then, why bother? The wars are over, nobody left here to fight them. A wall has collapsed onto it. You can still see the turret, the imposing barrel bent downward by the foce of the rubble. You run your hand over the hull. It has the texture of a hardened LCD screen. There's a noise inside. You tap the side of the turret, and muffled yells respond. People are inside! Squatters trapped when the wall fell? It's too old a wreck to be the crew. You size up the task. It's big. There's a a lot of rubble to shift on your own. You'd be visible and vulnerable while working on it. Choices: Try to help them, tap out fake Morse code, walk away, suffocate them. The Tough Gig: 'Player enters a hex with a city. It's a tough gig out here if you're not strong, tough, or both. Half of the people you meet see you as cattle, or worse. Out here, if you're not a fighter, all you can do is find one and hang on tight. Three Corpses — ''Not much sun makes it into this warehouse. It's dank, and dim... '''The Unsure Floor: Player enters a building-filled hex. The player gets an event about a couple in a building that's falling apart, with a near-broken floor that will give with any more weight. One of the couple is about to fall off a ledge, and the other is trying to pull them back up. The player can choose to leave, help the couple, or sneak in and steal their items. Helping the couple results in minor injuries and no reward. Stealing the supplies rewards player with a Yukon Canvas backpack. The Warehouse Encounter: Player enters a hex with buildings and walks into a warehouse. The player notices three bodies on the ground. Category:Random Encounters